A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!/Quotes
Quotes :lines of the movie :Wanda: He's so cute when he sleeps! :Cosmo: Our little angel! :Wanda: Shh, don't wake him up! :Both: Happy birthday, Timmy! :Timmy: Wanda? Cosmo? What are you guys, crazy? :Wanda: You're a grown man still wearing horsey pajamas and you're asking us if we're crazy? :Cosmo: Crazy with excitement! ---- :Timmy: Yep, my birthdays just keep getting better every year, thanks to you guys! :Wanda: Don't we always have the best time? :Cosmo: I can't tell time! ---- :Jorgen: Timmy Turner! This is the last birthday party you and your fairies will ever have together! Timmy a present By the way, happy birthday. :Timmy: his present Da Rules? :Jorgen: Yes! And look at this, right here! Page 14-38, paragraph 3, subsection D! :Timmy: reading "A godchild loses his fairies when he grows up..." Not me. :Cosmo and Wanda: Yay! :Timmy: "...he leaves home..." Not me. :Cosmo and Wanda: Yeah! :Timmy: "...or experiences life's true magic - love." Wanda, and Poof gasp :Jorgen: Well? :Timmy: Again, not me. The only girl I've ever kissed was Tootie. It was thirteen years ago, it was forced upon me, and I did not enjoy it. :Cosmo: Look out! :thought balloon of young Tootie making a kissy face appears beside Timmy's head; Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen all grimace at it :Timmy: Anyway, she moved away and no one ever saw her again. So, love - not even an issue. :Wanda: True! According to Timmy's Love Meter, he's not in love! :Jorgen: This is not a game! The longer you keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, the more you put them in danger of being exposed or captured. :Timmy: Like I said, not an issue! Relax; have some cake. :Jorgen: Keep your cake for the inevitable fairy-go-bye-bye party! I will find a way. I will make you grow up! I am Jorgen, the most powerful fairy ever!! disappears :Cosmo: Can I have some cake? ---- :Timmy: his parents' birthday gifts for him The want ads? :Mr. Turner: gasps Really? Ooh! They need unskilled workers at that new dynamite factory! Sounds exciting and dangerous! ---- :Timmy collides with Vicky's sign :Vicky: Well, look who it is trashing my day care center - the biggest twerp in Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner! :Timmy: Yeecch. Icky Vicky. giggle Still molding young minds, I see. :kids start shaking their squirtable cheese containers :Vicky: Don't you shake your ba-bas at me! It's not snack time till I say it's snack time! :Timmy: And nothing enhances snacktime like moldy rotten string cheese in your ba-bas, huh kids? :kids start squirting their string cheese at Vicky. :Vicky: Aaaaahhh! This isn't over, Timmy Turner! ---- :Mr. Crocker: Riddle me this, class! How does a 23-year-old man still manage to stay in the fifth grade all these years? How'd he do it? How is it even possible, hmmm? :Katie: Oh boy, here we go. :Mr. Crocker: Yes! fingers Now I remember! He has... gasp and cover their ears ...FAIRY GODPARENTS!! FAIRY GODPARENTS!! FAIRY GODPARENTS!! Ohh... :Timmy: Well, I've been in this class for thirteen years. How come no one's ever seen these fairy godparents? :Mr. Crocker: Oh, they will, Turner. See, I know you're remaining childlike in order to keep your FAIRIES! But I'll play along with your little game, 'cause soon I will catch them. And then, it will be I'', Mr. Denzel Crocker, who will be making the wishes around here!!! *Ahem* Go on... make a wish. I ''dare you. :Timmy: OK. Wanda and Poof appear as the badges on Timmy's backpack I wish you had the atomic runs. :Mr. Crocker: uncomfortable noises Oooh. I need to use the restroom. Silent study until I return! Enjoy this one, Turner... because it will be your last. ---- :Katie: Best day ever! Crocker has diarrhea. :Ravi: And school has let out early due to impending tornadoes... :Howie: ...when it's totally sunny out! Crazy, huh, Mouse? :Timmy: Crazy? If gettin' out of school early on my birthday and having more time to be a kid is crazy, well then people, slap me in a straightjacket! ---- :Cosmo: We're so proud of you, Timmy! :Wanda: We'll always be together. :Timmy: You got that right! There's nothing in this world that I'd ever give you guys up for. :Timmy sees [[Tootie (23 years old)|Tootie] walking by and is so lovestruck by her that he doesn't see where he's going and collides with a mailbox, falling off his bike.] :Cosmo: Timmy! Are you okay? :Timmy: Yeah. :Cosmo: Good! Then can we do it again? It was fun! ---- :Wanda: Timmy's staring at that girl! :Cosmo: I'll give him a slushee! a slushee appear in Timmy's hand See? It worked! starts sipping the slushee and continues staring at Tootie Oh wait, he's still staring. ---- :Tootie: There's nothing wrong with the old Dimmsdale! And there's nothing wrong with the Dimmsdale Dogwood... :snaps his fingers and his two goons start chasing Tootie. Timmy watches as she flips over a police line barrier and rushes towards the Dogwood tree. :Timmy: Nice move! :Tootie: ...the tree I grew up with and climbed in this very park! :Magnate: Listen, sister Suzie Saffron Wheat-Grassgulper, whatever your tree-hugging name is, you don't wanna mess around with Hugh J. Magnate Jr. So why don't you just toddle off to your yurt or wherever home is. :Tootie: This is home. I was raised right here in Dimmsdale! And the name's not Saffron Sippin' Wheat-Grass Gurglin' anything, it's Tootie! :does a spit take and Cosmo and Wanda's eyes pop :Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda: Tootie!? :Cosmo: Here it comes again! :thought balloon of young Tootie giggling appears beside Timmy's head :Magnate: I suggest you move your conifer-kissing keister, missy. :Tootie: Not gonna happen. Not if you're gonna knock down this tree. :Magnate: Well, have it your way. Boys! Tear down this tree. :Timmy: She is awesome! :Cosmo and Wanda: Awesome?! ---- :Wanda: What's the matter, Timmy? Sad that your birthday's over? :Timmy: I think I need to go to the doctor. My stomach's all in knots, and my heart is racing. :Cosmo: into a doctor Dr. Cosmo in the hizzouse! Ahh, no fever. on a glove Time for a full exam! :Wanda: You've been acting sick since you saw Tootie in the park yesterday. :Timmy: Sick? No, I just have a cold or something. Still, she's so brave, so sure of herself. :Wanda: at the Love Meter Oh no! You're falling in love with Tootie; that means you're growing up and you'll lose us forever! :Timmy: Uh-oh! :Cosmo: It also means I don't get to use the glove, doesn't it? ---- :Wanda: Cosmo, we got to stop Tootie before she breaks up our family! :Cosmo: For once, I agree with your shrill, commanding and authoritative voice! glares at him I mean, I love you! ---- :Tootie: You know what I wish for? :Timmy: No. :Tootie: I wish that we could help rebuild the park around the Dimmsdale Dogwood. You know, the way it used to be when we were kids. :Timmy: Wow. Nice wish. I mean, 'cause it's not a wish for yourself. You don't really hear wishes like that everyday. ---- :and Wanda transform themselves into humans :Wanda: Oh my gosh, we're humans! And look! I've got legs... that need to be shaved. Ewwww. :Cosmo: Woo, and I've got underarm hair! I'm definitely not shaving that. ---- :Cosmo: Good evening, everyone. We're your perfectly normal not-magic-fairy human waiters with unbelievably super-hairy legs and underarms! ---- :Timmy: What are you guys doing? And what have you done to yourselves? :Cosmo: We're waiters! 'Course, it's just a stepping stone on our path to becoming actors. STELLA!! ---- :Katie: Hey Timmy, we were gonna go get ice cream. Wanna come? :Timmy: No thanks. I'm good, surprisingly. :Howie: But you always want ice cream! :Ravi: How about you wanna not come but give us some money for ice cream? tosses him some money He's totally distracted, which means we can keep the change! ---- :Howie: Check it out! :Katie: goons have got Tootie! :Ravi: And I'' got tooty-fruity with hot fudge. I mean, we have to help her! ---- :'Howie': Timmy, are you okay? :'Timmy': What happened? :'Howie': Tootie got kidnapped by a bunny in Magnate's limo! :'Ravi': And there is no change. The ice cream came to exactly $20. ---- :'Vicky': Hey twerp! Thought you might like a slice of my faceplant pizza! ---- :'Timmy''': I'm a full-fledged adult now. Tomorrow, I'm even buying deodorant. Category:Quote pages